Rodimus Prime
Rodimus Prime (ロディマス・プライム, Rodimasu Puraimu) as commander of Team Athenia a prodigy is an understatement. Though his drill sergeant Kup took him for a turbo-revving punk at first, the young bot distinguished himself during a live-fire exercise by throwing himself in front of a grenade to save his mentor. From there the higher-ups took special interest in him, and he was accepted into the Autobot Academy a full decade before his boot camp peers. In the Academy he continued to dazzle command, mastering servo-to-servo combat and a wide arrange of weaponry, as well as designing the energy bow that became his signature weapon. Some even began to refer to him as the "chosen one" after seeing him in action, and when he became the youngest Autobot to be assigned his own command, many felt he was on the fast-track to becoming Magnus. He was sometimes known as Rodimus Minor. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Judd Nelson (English), Hiroya Ishimaru (Japanese) Rodimus Prime is one of the most promising young robots ever to graduate from the Academy. His trainers were so impressed with him that he was given command of a small unit right after graduation. During the short time he has commanded his troops, he has molded them into a tight-knit force to be reckoned with. Everyone expects him to one day rise to the rank of Magnus, and command Autobot forces across the galaxy. He has the veichle mode of a Cybertronian Muscle Car. Attributes: * Called "chosen one" by his teachers and peers. * Youngest ever honored with the Valor's Flame. * Designed his energy bow himself. Gallery File:Rodimus_vehicle.jpg|Rodimus' vehicle mode. Personality Rodimus is wise, benevolent, brave, honourable, jolly, and loyal. He values life and fights for freedom and peace. He looks up to Optimus and Ultra. He has a soft spot for organics and is a mentor to the younger ones such as Sari and the Titans. Relationships Friends/Allies *Autobots * *Kup *Team Athenia **Red Alert **Hot Shot **Brawn **Ironhide **Team Prime *** Optimus Prime *** Bumblebee *** Bulkhead *** Ratchet *** Prowl ** Sari Sumdac ** Teen Titans *** Robin *** Starfire *** Raven *** Cyborg *** Beast Boy ** Elite Guard *** Ultra Magnus *** Dai Atlas *** Jazz *** Jetfire *** Jetstorm *** Blurr *** Warpath FamilyEdit Family *[http://transformersgreatwar.wikia.com/wiki/Rodimus_Prime Original Rodimus Prime] (namesake ancestor) Neutral Rivals Enemies *Decepticons *Team Chaar **Strika **Blackout **Cyclonus **Oil Slick **Spittor Weapons & Abilites In addition to his leadship skills, Rodimus wields an energy bow that can shoot two arrows at a time. He is an excellent shot with it using his attacks to full advantage. History Past The Autobot who would later be named Rodimus was the youngest Autobot ever to receive the Valor's Flame. Eight hundred stellar cycles ago, Rodimus, Skram, Quickslinger, and Blaster were assigned to the drill instructor Kup. Kup named Rodimus because of his punk attitude and the flames on his chest. At first Kup thought Rodimus was all smoke and no flame, but during their final training exercise, Skram tripped and dropped a grenade near Kup, causing Rodimus to jump on top of the grenade to save his instructor. Thankfully, the grenade was a dud, but this event changed Kup's perception of the youngster dramatically. Rodimus got into the Academy one decade before the rest of his peers and earned himself the nickname "the chosen one." Years of studying taught him every form of hand-to-hand combat and all forms of Autobot weaponry. Soon, centuries later, he was assigned leadership of Team Athenia. Synopsis Rodimus Prime and his team, Red Alert, Hot Shot, Brawn, and Ironhide, defended space bridge 687-030 from Team Chaar. Rodimus ordered Brawn and Ironhide to fall back so they could protect the bridge, but a combo attack from Oil Slick and Cyclonus took down both Autobots. Rodimus managed to evade Spittor's tentacle-attack and incapacitate the monster, but he was quickly knocked aside by Blackout's power-stomp attack. As the Decepticons moved in, Rodimus defiantly growled that they'd have to go through him. In response, Oil Slick threw a vial of Cosmic Rust at Rodimus' feet, which quickly spread across his body and paralyzed him. The infection ravaged his body, and he was slow to recover, earning the pity of his old trainer, Kup. Appearances Episodes Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:Team Athenia Category:Autobot commanders Category:Mentors Category:Martial Artists Category:Tactians Category:Archers Category:Carers